Harry Potter: Rise of Red Lightning
by mkeeg91
Summary: DZ2 Challenge. Vigilante Harry. New Powers. New allies. New enemies. New Destiny. Harry Potter/Power Rangers/Iron Man/Avengers XOVER. Harry/Hermione, Conner/Kira, Jen/Wes, Tommy/Kim, etc. Full summary and Challenge inside.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter: Rise of Red Lightning**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Vigilante Harry Challenge Fic! A ****DZ2**** Challenge!**

**Inspired by this summer's mass of superhero movies – Batman, Spiderman, Avengers etc – I came up with this mysterious challenge:**

**Basic Plot:**

**Wanting to find another way to battle Voldemort and the evils of the world, Harry gains new skills – or powers – and becomes a wizarding hero/vigilante;**

**Rules:**

**Story must start anytime after Harry's 13th birthday – for age and violence purposes**

**Harry must become a vigilante through either gadgets and weaponry – like the Punisher – or powers and abilities – like Spiderman, Blade or Daredevil**

**Harry must become anti-Dumbledore and anti-Ministry, but certain members of either the Order or the Ministry can be kept safe**

**The first person to discover Harry is the vigilante MUST be the person he'll be paired with in the story**

_**Hermione. Duh!**_

**Guidelines:**

**Pairings DON'T have to be included in the story, but if they are, then there's no restrictions save one: Harry/Ginny – definitely NOT!**

**If going from the time around POA/GOF, Harry CANNOT be entered into the Tournament**

**No Horcruxes**

**False Prophecy**

**Harry has a mentor to help guide him through the trials ahead**

**Harry – later in the story – gains an assistant/sidekick**

**XOvers ARE welcome as are original ideas**

**Forbidden:**

**Harry using his newfound skills/powers/weapons to aid either Dumbledore or Voldemort**

**The Golden Trio staying together – one way or another, ONE of them MUST be disbanded from Harry or Harry himself exiles himself from Ron and Hermione**

**Snape Bashing – simply because his skills COULD help Harry**

**Evil Harry – Grey or Neutral only**

**Good Dumbles**

**Harry/Ginny – because things are bad enough as it is with her stalking him and not bothering to speak to him;**

* * *

**My Response to Challenge:**

**Most of those rules will be followed. This is a Harry/Hermione fic. Mine almost always are unless I have a SUPER good reason. **

**Snape will be neutral, so don't expect some super redeemed Snape coming to the rescue. He and Harry come to respect each other, but not until something big happens.**

**I won't spoil the surprise, only increase your interest by saying the Mentor bit and the Horcrux bit both have interesting twists. Horcruxes WILL exist, but not for long…**

**This is a Harry Potter/Power Rangers/Tony Stark/Avengers XOVER. That means you'll see some characters from all of those sagas. **

**Couples (a big factor for some people, myself included):**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Tommy/Kimberly (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)**

**Conner/Kira (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

**Wes/Jen (Power Rangers Time Force)**

**Tony/Pepper (Iron Man)**

**And more! (as I come up with more characters while trying to not overdo it)**

**This will start the summer before 4****th**** year and Harry will NOT compete in the tournament, but not for some evil not trying… read to find out what I mean. **

**This means, that some chapters will be just like canon (by some, I mean the first one or two after the Prologue). Sorry. **

**Another warning, is that this will sounds a lot like a Power Rangers fic, but technically they are still Vigilantes, so I'm not incorrect for having a similar idea. This will be different though than your run of the mill Power Rangers fic... at least I think so and hope you all agree**

**I'm pretty sure that covers everything.**

* * *

**And if anyone else wants to take this challenge, please message ****DZ2**** to let him know since it is HIS challenge!**

* * *

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_**Spell/Incantation/Curse**_

"**ZORDON SPEECH OR YELLING DEPENDING ON THE PERSON"**

_**~Parseltongue~**_

* * *

**The characters belong to Marvel, J.K. Rowling, Saban, and Disney. If they belonged to me…. Well, they would not be as awesome, but there would also be different pairings. **

**Thanks! And Enjoy!**

* * *

(1006)

One thousand year ago, a powerful entity known as Cruciatus wrecked havoc across the lands. Four brave young sorcerers were granted even greater powers than they had ever known before to defeat him. They were Godric Gryffindor, the Red Lightning Sorcerer, Rowena Ravenclaw, the Blue Mist Sorceress, Helga Hufflepuff, the Yellow Aqueous Sorceress, and Salazar Slytherin, the Green Terra Sorcerer. With these extra powers over Fire/Thunder, Air/Sky, Water/Ice, and Earth/Plants, the four were able to defeat Archerius and entomb him underneath a Castle, which would one day be known as Hogwarts.

Although they were victorious, not all was well. During the last battle, Archerius fired a spell at Godric. Salazar jumped in front of the blast and was fatally wounded. With his last breath, Salazar used his own magic to personally ensure the great evil would never escape.

Unknown to them, one thousand years later, that great evil would rise again, more driven than ever before and with a new ally stronger than they would have ever imagined…

* * *

(1993)

With one last push, the sound of a newborn baby crying was heard in the delivery room. The mother and father both breathed in relief, even if both were saddened by what they were about to do.

Two rooms down, a similar birth occurred, but the child was so weak he had to be rushed to another room to try and keep him alive. Unfortunately, the child would not survive the night.

In the first room, the parents gave their child to the nurse before turning to each other crying.

"Tommy!" cried Kim. "I know we decided to give him up, but I really don't want to!"

The man, named Tommy shook his head crying as well. "I know, Beautiful, but we both agree that since we are only juniors in High School and Power Rangers on top of that, we cannot keep him!"

"I Know, Handsome, but it doesn't make it any easier," cried Kim.

"I know… I know."

Later that evening, Tommy thought about how they would get rid of their child. The very thought of doing that tore him in two, but he knew it would be necessary. Standing outside the observation room, he saw his child lying there asleep. Two over, a much smaller baby looked like it was struggling to survive. It was attached to many machines, but the doctors standing around the child didn't seem to think the baby would survive. Suddenly, Tommy knew how he could give his child the parents that would love him as their own, since they would think it was their own.

Looking inside, he saw the nurses and doctor shake their heads, before turning off the machines attached to that other baby. Tommy realized, he had not made it.

Once the doctors and nurses left, he decided that it was time. Slipping into the room, he switched the information cards between his unnamed son and the dead baby. That way, they would think the Oliver baby died and not the… Potter boy.

Once the switch was made, Tommy looked back at his son for the last time.

Tommy would never know it, but his son would one day face a destiny even greater than his as a Power Ranger. And that one-day, they would stand side-by-side facing an evil greater than the likes of Rita or Zedd.

He later told Kim what he did and though she agreed it was the right thing to do, a part of her died that day. She still loved Tommy, but she just wanted some room. A month later, she was gone making up an excuse about the Pan Global's and a trainer in Florida to get as far away from her memories as possible. She would later break up with Tommy using a letter explaining that there was another guy, but that was all a lie. There never was another guy, and there never would be. She would love him forever.

The parents of the boy who died were delighted to find out the next day that their son had survived and was already getting stronger. The doctors thought it odd that the boy was so strong already, but none were willing to question their good fortune since they never had the chance the previous night to tell the Potter's that their son had died. One of the nurses, a squib, just assumed it was something magic related that helped the child and decided to not question fate either.

Holding their little boy for the first time, twenty-one year olds James and Lily Potter decided to name him Harry, Harry James Potter.

* * *

(2004)

Jen and Wes stood outside of the Time Ship crying in each other's arms.

"Jen! I don't want you to leave again! Can't you stay this time?" asked Wes.

Jen crying as well, shook her head. "You know that's not possible Wes. I have to go back to my time again."

Wes decided then and there that he would correct a mistake he had made the previous two times Jen left in 2003 and slowly leaned towards her.

Jen was surprised when Wes' lips descended onto hers, but she quickly reciprocated and kissed him back with all of her love.

Finally splitting, Jen turned and walked back to the ship, not once turning back for fear that she wouldn't be able to continue on if she stopped.

The Time Ship took off and was gone from sight. Wes felt someone tap his shoulder. Seeing Eric, he tried to put on a brave face, but he could tell that Eric wasn't buying it. They then left together, driving back to Silver Guardian Headquarters in Silver Hills.

* * *

(2006)

It was over! Finally over. Using the last of their powers, the Dino Thunder team was about to finally defeat Mesagog once and for all! Smiling they heard the last voice they ever wanted to hear.

"Hello, Rangers," said Cassidy.

Turning around, the Dino Rangers saw Cassidy and Devin standing behind them, with the recently redeemed Elsa standing off to the side.

"So you know then," said Conner after looking to the rest of his team. They all looked as uneasy as he felt.

Devin spoke up at this point, "Well, I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person." He looked sort of sheepish, but also very proud of himself.

Again, Cassidy spoke, "This is, like, the greatest thing ever!" She quickly hugs Devin before turning to face the Rangers again. "And we've got it all on tape! You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this," she said smiling like she just won the lottery, which technically she kind of did in a sense.

Tommy, looking at the worried faces of his team members said, "Cassidy, do you realized what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

Cassidy, still smiling, but almost kindly compared to how she had been smiling before said, Yeah, I do. That's why I'm giving this to you." She then handed the tape to a stunned Doctor Oliver. Devin smiled on proudly behind her.

Kira couldn't help but blurt out, "Wait! Cassidy passing up the scope of a lifetime? Why?"

Cassidy turned to the recently depowered Yellow Ranger and said smiling, "Because you're my friends. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us." They could see she was slightly blushing at the statement she just made, but they could tell it was legitimate and she truly believed this.

Ethan, having dated her at one point said in surprise, "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere."

Conner just looked at his friend in blue before Cassidy spoke up again.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Yeah, we're off to the Prom," finished Devin, presenting his arm to Cassidy who took it. The two walked off with a smiling Elsa following close behind.

The Power Rangers all stood around, still slightly shocked by the admissions from Cassidy before Kira said happily, "Finally! I thought those two would never get together!"

Ethan and Trent smirked at each other before Ethan said, "Speaking of 'finally' and 'together'…"

Trent finished the statement, "What about a certain Yellow and Red Ranger? When will they get together?"

Now it was Conner and Kira's turn to smirk at each other before Kira said, "About that…"

Conner finished the sentence for her, "About two months ago."

Conner and Kira turned to each other laughing at the shocked faces their friends were showing before Kira and Conner linked their hands together and walked off, but not before kissing each other in front of Trent and Ethan who were still impersonating fish.

As they walked off, Trent followed trying to get the story on how they had hidden their relationship for two months.

Ethan still standing by Tommy said to the Veteran Ranger, "And just like that, life goes back to normal."

Tommy just smiles, shaking his head, "Our lives may be normal, but never the same."

The two joined their other team members overhearing Kira make a sarcastic comment about how easy it was to hide a relationship when they had all the practice hiding being Rangers from the rest of the world.

Unknown to them, they would soon be called back to face an evil more powerful than the last one they defeated, but they would gain new allies along the way…

* * *

(Later that year)

Underneath a Castle in Scotland, an ancient evil was awake, planning his return. He had first been awoken two years previously with the opening of his holding place, the Chamber of Secrets. It had taken almost this entire time to just enable himself to move free of the magic containing him, but now he was ready. There was just one last thing to do.

"Rise, my Generals! Join me here today!"

Smoke started swirling up from the ground, where his Generals once lay dormant. Waiting for him to be freed. There were three of them that had survived the final battle. Two of old and one… one that would be his greatest weapon against the light.

Smirking, his two greatest Generals looked to their companion and laughed evilly.

Avaderius, the Demon who created the _Avada Kedavra_ Curse and Imperius, the Vampire Lord who created the _Imperio_ Curse were his most ruthless of Generals and warriors. He wouldn't wait to see them in action again.

"Let the games begin," he said before summoning a creature before him, he commanded, "Centimax! Destroy the Heart of the Empire of Light!"

The Insect-like creation clicked its mandibles together and ported off to the Heart, now known as London.

Continents away, a being long thought dead woke up. Looking at its surroundings, the being quickly went to work, repairing the center, which had been destroyed a few years back. Upon completing his task, the alarm began to wail. Upon looking a the viewing globe, the being known as Zordon looked on in shock as a monster attacked downtown London.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? MY WAVE OF GOOD ENERGY SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED ALL THAT WAS EVIL IN THE UNIVERSE! I MUST ASSEMBLE A TEAM AT ONCE!"

As Zordon began planning, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Many miles away, a phone began to ring. The man lounging in his chair shooting paper balls into a trash bin quickly stopped and picked up the phone.

"Yello! Stark here. What's the situation?"

Sound was heard from the other end, but Pepper, who had just walked in to make sure her boyfriend of three weeks was doing his work, noticed the crease in his brow. She knew it had something to do with his Superhero business. That was the only thing he seemed serious about most of the time, although if she had to admit, she was amazed at how much effort Tony was putting into being her boyfriend. Sure, they started dating only three weeks ago, two days after the incident at the Expo with Whiplash, but she was still surprised based off of the way he treated most of his past girlfriends. 'Maybe he is finally growing up,' thought Pepper.

She looked up from her thoughts to see Tony smirking at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Pepper. Have a nice dream?"

Pepper just rolled her eyes and ignored his question by presenting her own. "Was that Iron Man business?"

Tony just waved her worry off and said, "Yeah, just some weird alien-like thing attacking London. I was just leaving to go get suited up."

Pepper looked worried, but only said, "Just be careful."

Tony smirked and said, "Hey! Its me!" He then walked out but he could swear he heard Pepper say "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Suiting up, Tony launched off to deal with the treat, not knowing that this time, things would end differently than normal…

* * *

**Just a note, for this story to work, I'm having to make changes to the timeline of all stories included. Please don't sue me.**

**1006: The first ever Power Rangers defeat the evil ruling over the land, entombing him. The Green Ranger sacrifices himself to see to it that the evil remains entombed forever.**

**1993: Harry Potter is born**

**1993: Kimberly Hart leaves Angel Grove**

**1994: Tommy Oliver graduates from High School. He is now a Zeo Ranger.**

**1995: Tommy Oliver becomes the Red Turbo Ranger. Later that year, he hands the power over to T.J.**

**2003: Time Force Rangers goes back to the year 3003 for the first time**

**2004: Time Force Rangers come back from the year 3004 to fight Mutorgs. Return same year.**

**2006: June, Dino Thunder Team loses their powers and defeats Mesagog **

**2006: Year of current events. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger enter 4****th**** year at Hogwarts**

**Ages of main characters named so far (as of the year 2006):**

**Dr. O: 30 **

**Kimberly: 30 **

**James: 34 (Dead)**

**Lily: 34 (Dead)**

**Harry: 13**

**Conner: 18**

**Kira: 18**

**Ethan: 17**

**Trent: 18**

**Cassidy: 18**

**Devin: 18**

**Elsa: 28**

* * *

**So, what do you all think? I'm just laying down the foundation with this chapter. The real story begins Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed the first part of my Vigilante Harry Fic.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. CH1: The Boy With the Scar

**Harry Potter: Rise of Red Lightning**

**Chapter 1: The Boy with the Scar**

**Just a warning. This chapter ideas were pretty much taken straight from Goblet of Fire Chapter 2. I needed a good place to start, and that was as good as any if not better than anything I could come up with. Especially since I want to start in the same place as canon. **

**The main difference is that the PoV changes so many descriptions about Harry and of his thoughts and dreams will actually be in the format of him thinking rather than the reader seeing an outsider's view of his dream. Not sure if that makes sense, but just read it to find out what I mean please!**

* * *

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_**Spell/Incantation/Curse**_

"**ZORDON SPEECH OR YELLING DEPENDING ON THE PERSON"**

_**~Parseltongue~**_

* * *

**The characters belong to Marvl, J.K. Rowling, Saban, and Disney. If they belonged to me…. Well, they would not be as awesome, but there would also be different pairings.**

* * *

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.

He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window. Harry ran his fingers over the scar again.

'Damn! My scar hurts!' He turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair. He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely.

'Well, it looked normal, but it still stings. Now, what was I dreaming about when I woke up? It had seemed so real... I recognized two of those people, but… I cannot remember… and what about that other guy…?' He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember...

The dim picture of a darkened room came to him...

'I remember… a snake! On a rug...a small man… PETER! Aka Wormtail, the sniveling traitor!... and a cold, high voice...the voice of Voldemort!' Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought...

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible...

'All I know as of now is just as Voldemort's chair had swung around, and I saw what was sitting in it… I just felt a… spasm of horror, which must have been what woke me up...or had that been the pain in my scar?' Harry mused.

And who had the old man been? For there had definitely been an old man

'I watched him fall to the ground. Man, this is becoming even more confusing'. Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep water in his cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as he tried to hold on to them 'I think… Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though I cannot remember the name... and they had been plotting to kill someone else...but who was… IT WAS ME!'

Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom 'Oh come on! It's not as if Voldemort is going to jump out of the shadows and attack me! Get a grip Potter.' As it happened, there was an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spellbooks. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open. 'Oh yeah. I forgot I had been reading that. Must have dropped it when I fell asleep.' The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to one another.

Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched on of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. 'Damn! Even Quidditch, the best sport in the world, isn't helping distract me right now'. He placed Flying with the Cannons on his bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.

Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. 'It's quiet out. Not a living creature in sight, not even a cat. And yet... and yet... I still feel like… I don't even know. It wasn't the pain that's bothering me; I mean I'm no stranger to pain and injuries that's for sure. I don't even know how many bones I've broken, even losing all of them from my right arm once. That was a painful experience! Then the same arm was pierced by that damn snake! Oh, and I'll never forget falling fifty feet from an airborne broomstick last year.'

'The worst part of all of this is that the last time my scar hurt like this… it had been because Voldemort had been close by... But Voldemort couldn't be here, now... I mean just the idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible...'

Harry listened closely to the silence around him. Was he half expecting to hear the creak of a stair or the swish of a cloak? And then he jumped slightly as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room.

Harry shook himself mentally; 'I'm being stupid. There was no one in the house with me except Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, and they were plainly still asleep, their dreams untroubled and painless. Stupid relatives.'

He looked hopelessly around his room again, and his eye paused on the birthday cards his two best friends had sent him at the end of July.

'What would they say if I wrote to them and told them about my scar hurting?' At once, Hermione Granger's voice seemed to fill his head, shrill and panicky.

"Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious... Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions... Maybe there's something in there about curse scars…"

Yes, that would be Hermione's advice: Go straight to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and in the meantime, consult a book. Sweet Hermione.

'I don't know what I would do without her,' thought Harry. 'Shame I don't have the courage to tell her how I truly feel about her. That's right. I Harry Bloody Potter have more than friendly feelings for my best friend. And I'm going insane since I'm talking to myself.' Harry stared out of the window at the inky blue-black sky with a sigh. He doubted very much whether a book could help him now. As far as he knew, he was the only living person to have survived a curse like Voldemort's; it was highly unlikely, therefore, that he would find his symptoms listed in Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. As for informing the headmaster, Harry had no idea where Dumbledore went during the summer holidays. He amused himself for a moment, picturing Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, full-length wizard's robes, and pointed hat, stretched out on a beach somewhere, rubbing suntan lotion onto his long crooked nose.

Wherever Dumbledore was, though, Harry was sure that Hedwig would be able to find him; Harry's owl had never yet failed to deliver a letter to anyone, even without an address. But what would he write?

'Dear Professor Dumbledore, Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning.

Yours sincerely, Harry Potter.'

Even inside his head the words sounded stupid. And so he tried to imagine his other best friend, Ron Weasley's, reaction, and in a moment, Ron's red hair and long-nosed, freckled face seemed to swim before Harry, wearing a bemused expression.

"Your scar hurt? But ... but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean ... you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't be? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit... I'll ask Dad. . . ."

Mr. Weasley was a fully qualified wizard who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, but he didn't have any particular expertise in the matter of curses, as far as Harry knew.

'In any case, I don't like the idea of the whole Weasley family knowing that I am getting jumpy about a few moments' pain. Mrs. Weasley would fuss worse than Hermione, and Fred and George, Ron's sixteen-year- old twin brothers, might think I was losing my nerve.' The Weasleys were Harry's favorite family in the world; he was hoping that they might invite him to stay any time now (Ron had mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup), and he somehow didn't want his visit punctuated with anxious inquiries about his scar.

Harry kneaded his forehead with his knuckles.

'What I really want, and I cannot believe I am even thinking this, was someone like - someone like a parent: an adult wizard whose advice I could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about me, who had had experience with Dark Magic...'

And then the solution came to him. It was so simple, and so obvious that he couldn't believe it had taken so long –

'Sirius!' Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote 'Dear Sirius', then paused, wondering how best to phrase his problem.

'I mean, how could I NOT thought of Sirius right away? But then again, perhaps it's not so surprising. I mean, I only found out that Sirius was my godfather two months ago.'

Nevertheless, Sirius had been of some help to Harry, even if he couldn't be with him. It was due to Sirius that Harry now had all his school things in his bedroom with him. The Dursley's had never allowed this before; their general wish of keeping Harry as miserable as possible, coupled with their fear of his powers, had led them to lock his school trunk in the cupboard under the stairs every summer prior to this. But their attitude had changed since they had found out that Harry had a dangerous murderer for a godfather - for Harry had conveniently forgotten to tell them that Sirius was innocent.

Harry had received two letters from Sirius since he had been back at Privet Drive. Both had been delivered, not by owls, but by large, brightly colored tropical birds. Hedwig had not approved of these flashy intruders; she had been most reluctant to allow them to drink from her water tray before flying off again. Harry, on the other hand, had liked them; they put him in mind of palm trees and white sand, and he hoped that, wherever Sirius was since Sirius never said, in case the letters were intercepted, he was enjoying himself. Somehow, Harry found it hard to imaging Dementors surviving for long in bright sunlight, perhaps that was why Sirius had gone South. Sirius's letters, which were now hidden beneath the highly useful loose floorboards under Harry's bed, sounded cheerful, and in both of them he had reminded Harry to call on him if ever Harry needed to.

'Well, I need to right now, all right...'

Harry's lamp seemed to grow dimmer as the cold gray light that precedes sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when his bedroom walls had turned gold, and when sounds of movement could be heard from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, Harry cleared his desk of crumpled pieces of parchment and reread his finished letter.

_'__Dear Sirius, Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things._

_I'm okay, mainly because the Dursley's are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._

_A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

_I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment._

_Say hello to Buckbeak for me. Harry' _

'Yes', thought Harry, 'that looked all right'. There was no point putting in the dream; 'I don't want it to look as though I'm too worried'. He folded up the parchment and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Then he got to his feet, stretched, and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast. He never expected that his summer was about to change in ways that he never would have expected…

* * *

**Crappy Chapter, I know… I wanted it end honestly so I could get to the good stuff, but I needed to present the setting for this story first, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed… because it was. **

**Next chapter things start to come together and the real story should begin.**


	3. CH2: Discoveries

**Harry Potter: Rise of Red Lightning**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries **

**Hello faithful readers, or interested new readers… or everyone else. I'm back! Sort of. This is a trial run to see if I can actually get back into writing. I know ****Dark Intentions**** flopped with that last chapter and ****Another Chance**** is a waste of my time and yours, so I became disinterested with writing for awhile. Well, I was rereading this fic and thought 'I actually kind of like how this one is working out… let's give it a shot!' So here I am. **

**Also thank you everyone for your support back in May. Things just weren't looking the best for me at school and honestly life as a whole. Things are much better now and I'm coasting with all A's and B's in my classes. I even retook that F class and got an A! Now I know none of you honestly want to hear about me, you want to read the next chapter, so without further ado, Vigilante Chapter 2! Also (further ado, I know… sorry!) things will hopefully start to become interesting as the different sagas collide! Hope you all enjoy! Now, truly without further ado, let the story continue!**

* * *

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_**Spell/Incantation/Curse**_

"**ZORDON SPEECH OR YELLING DEPENDING ON THE PERSON"**

_**~Parseltongue~**_

**The characters belong to Marvel, J.K. Rowling, Saban, and Disney. If they belonged to me…. Well, they would not be as awesome, but there would also be different pairings… and I'd be a millionaire at the very least.**

* * *

(Command Center)

Zordon had finally finished catching up with all Power Ranger history since his death all those years ago. He was happy to see that many strong teams had risen to the challenge to become Power Rangers.

He was even happier to see one of his own Rangers rise up again this very year.

'TOMMY HAS DEFINITELY GROWN WISER OVER THE YEARS,' thought Zordon seeing the exploits of the Dino Thunder team including their final victory and loss of powers against the evil Mesagog.

'I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO APPROACH THIS TEAM TO TRY AND DEAL WITH THE NEW THREAT. THEY WILL NEED POWERS THOUGH… PHADOS POSSIBLY COULD HOLD MORE POWERS FOR THEM,' thought Zordon.

Unfortunately, all communications in the Command Center were still down. There was only so much Zordon could do on his own. He decided to save his energy to see if he could telepathically communicate to Tommy at a later date.

* * *

(Atlantic Ocean)

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man flew over the ocean towards the disturbance in London. Things were going great for Tony as of late. He was running his company again, Pepper was his girlfriend, Iron Man was still loved, Pepper was his girlfriend, Rhodey was his sidekick, Pepper was his girlfriend, he had a contract in the works with S.H.I.E.L.D. to supply them with arms, oh, and Pepper was his girlfriend.

'Life is great,' thought Tony.

Flying over London, he finally found the cause of the commotion. It was a….

"Is that a giant bug?" Tony asked not expecting an answer, but the suit automated systems answered.

"Unable to identify target. Unknown substances mixed with Centipede DNA. Caution recommended."

"Oh come on! Like I'm going to let some bug defeat Iron Man!"

Upon landing, Tony launched a beam of energy from his palm, which hit the creature. Sure that he had already won, Tony flew closer… and was hit out of the sky!

The bug thing was not only standing, but it looked like it was hardly hurt at all! Tony flew at the buy trying to slam it into something, but it jumped up before he reached it to safety.

"Maybe I underestimated this bug after all… Pepper is going to kill me."

His sensors showed something incoming, so he looked up and saw a shadow fall down on top of him. 'THE BUG!'

It slammed into his armor, sending Iron Man crashing to the ground. It immediately went on the attack smashing his armor with no remorse. Finally, Tony was able to activate his jet-boots and fly off, but the damage had been done. His shields were gone and his armor and back jets were pretty much toast. Then something grabbed his leg.

'Is that a tongue? Oh, man, this is not my day,' thought Tony before the bug dragged him to the ground, slamming him into a parked car. It then pulled him back and jumped on him again, resuming its previous beating of his armor.

Just as Tony was about to use his recharged jets, he felt immense pain in his back. The bug had gone all the way through his armor before using some type of pointed spear, stabbing him in the back.

"And now I can't feel my legs… Great! Just my luck it happens to hit my spine!" cursed Tony before blacking out from the pain.

The bug was about to stab him again, but someone shouted out, "Stop right there!"

Flying above the street was War Machine with his main chain gun aiming straight for the bug's head. Before he could react, the bug vanished. Flying down to Tony, he saw the blood pooling from his back, so Rhodey quickly called an ambulance and flew down to his tentative partner in crime fighting. The results of this fight would change the rest of Tony's life…

* * *

(Reefside)

The team was at the Cyber Café enjoying their victory over Mesogog the previous day. That following night had been their Senior Prom. Everyone had been surprised to see the Jock King with the Loner Rocker Chick, but thought he had just lost a bet or something. That was of course until after her song, she jumped off of the stage into his arms, where he then kissed her in congratulations for a great performance. Even Ethan and Trent were still reeling from the surprise that their teammates had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the team for a whole two months. Granted, Haley didn't seem to be phased by this fact, but she knew everything about everyone anyways, so that wasn't much of a surprise to Ethan that she knew before the guys did.

But now it was the next day and everyone knew that Conner and Kira were dating, not that their play fighting stopped due to this change of status. If nothing else, it was actually worse. Hence, why Ethan was now sitting up at the counter with Trent and Haley as the two previously mentioned teens fought over using hair coloring products or staying natural… yes, of all random topics, they choose hair coloring… when neither of them dye their hair or ever have… or even want to for that matter, not that it stopped them from arguing over it. Ethan could have sworn he even heard Conner say something about dying his hair green to be like Trip from Time Force. Kira of course teased him by saying that he couldn't pull the look off, but Trip definitely could, which caused Conner to get flustered at the hint she made. Seeing him starting to pout, Kira had mercy on him and Ethan made sure to block out what she just said, never repeating it or thinking about Kira ever saying it.

Just then, Dr. Oliver walked into the Cyber Café only to collapse holding his head as if in pain. Conner and Kira immediately jumped up from their table to check on Dr. O as everyone looked on in confusion.

Tommy had never felt anything like this in his life. It was as if someone was trying to force themself into his head, and he blacked out from the stress on his head muttering one word before completely blacking out.

"Zordon!"

Kira looked up at Conner startled when she heard what Tommy said. Quickly as he blacked out, Tommy jumped up fully alert, if not with a massive headache. He subtly tapped his old morpher so only the old team and Haley would notice. That was the old sign they made in public if any of them needed to hold a secret meeting at Tommy's place. Seeing looks of understanding in their eyes, he knew they got the message. He quickly left saying he wasn't feeling well. Conner offered to give him a ride as an excuse, so Kira said she would go as well. Ethan said he would bring up Dr. O's jeep with Trent and Haley as soon as they could close down the Café.

* * *

(Dr. Oliver's home – secret command center)

The group all gathered around Tommy as he sat at the main computer screen typing away. Realizing he wasn't ready to talk yet, Conner stood up and started cleaning the place up. Everyone else was looking at his weirdly except for Kira, who just smiled lovingly at her Red Ranger.

Ethan was the first to express his confusion of the scene, so seeing as Conner was busy…. Cleaning up the place, he approached Kira who seemed content to just sit there and smile like a love struck teenager at Conner as he worked.

"Uh, Kira?" started Ethan. Kira quickly turned to look at him, the silly smile on her face gone.

"Yeah, what's up Ethe? Still confused about how Conner and I hid our relationship so well?"

Ethan shook his head and said, "Not really, I think I get that. What I'm confused about, along with everyone else here, is… why is Conner cleaning up the place? Especially without being told to. I mean it's great, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't seem Conner-like. Maybe Haley-like, but definitely not like something Conner would do."

Trent, Haley, and even Dr. O all nodded their heads in agreement with his statement. Kira just giggled at his question, which caused Ethan to quickly step back so he wouldn't catch whatever bug Conner and Kira seemed to have. I mean the Conner McKnight CLEANING? And the Kira Ford GIGGLING? What was going on?

Seeing his stupefied expression, Kira just shook her head mock sadly and said, "You guys have known Conner just as long as I have, yet none of you have ever seen how much of a neat freak his is? Haven't any of you seen his bedroom?"

This of course was the wrong thing to say because both Trent and Ethan started to tease Kira.

"OH!" said Trent. "So YOU'VE obviously been in his room before. Hope you two weren't doing anything I wouldn't do." He was of course raising his eyebrows to suggest something less more than friendly was going on.

Kira stood gaping and stuttered, "That's! I mean! No! He just wouldn't wake up one day, so his mom asked me to wake him up!" But her blush told them otherwise.

Ethan and Trent smiled at each other since they had just gained blackmail material on the couple, which caused Kira to glare at them.

Ethan said, "So the two of you have…?"

"NO!" screamed Kira. "We've never! I… uh, NO! Of course not! Dr. O! Help me out here please!"

"Sorry, Kira. Nothing I can do about this. You got yourself in this situation," said Tommy as he continued to work on the computer. On the other hand, Conner had stopped working, finally realizing Kira was being teased about something, so he leapt to her defense.

"All right you two. Stop making fun of her."

Realizing Conner was going to save her, she quickly turned around and jumped into his arms hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder to hide her blush that wouldn't go away.

Ethan wasn't going to give up, so he said, "Of course you would defend her. You're the one getting all of the action."

Kira squeaked indignantly, but Conner, showing his great intelligence, asked, "What action?" Right after saying it, his eyes widened in understanding and then he smirked at the two other boys before looking down at Kira.

"Kira? I don't remember getting any of this action that they are talking about. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Kira's head shot up with surprise, but seeing the smirk on his face, she glared at him before punching him in the arm. Hard. She then walked over to Haley and started to complain about boys, Conner, boy's stupidity, Conner, and Conner's stupidity. Haley nodded her head in agreement and was about to voice her agreement when Tommy's shout of triumph and joy were heard.

Running over to him, everyone saw an image of a round building they all recognized as the original Command Center from the old Power Ranger documentary Tommy made.

Conner was the first to voice his concerns with the Doctor's health and sanity.

"Uh? Dr. O? You do know that's just a picture of your old Command Center? You know, the one that was destroyed?"

Kira nodded her head saying, "I hate to agree with him. Really I do, but Conner is right. Isn't he?"

Conner, realizing that he was forgiven if her joke was anything to go by, since he remembered that was what she said about him the first time they got their powers, smiled at her and slung his arm over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the stomach halfheartedly, so he knew he was forgiven; even if it still hurt.

Tommy just shook his head in exasperation and continued on. "Yes, it was destroyed, but this isn't just some old picture of the center. The computers here have the ability to view any command center of each and every past or present Power Ranger. Andros, Haley, and I put this together a few months before you guys became Rangers."

The ex-Dino Thunder team was of course amazed. Ethan was the first though to realize the significance of the image.

"That means your old Command Center has been repaired? How? Like Conner said, it was destroyed years ago."

Tommy nodded in agreement and said as much. "True, but I received a telepathic message when at Haley's earlier. It was Zondon's voice saying 'look at the viewing globe', which I thought odd in itself, so I decided to check on the old base. Seeing it in one piece could mean Zordon is somehow alive still. If nothing else, I've got to check it out."

"You mean we've got to check it out, right Doctor O? Or are you having memory problems again?" asked Conner only partially in jest. The whole team had seen on many occasions that Tommy didn't have the best memory.

Tommy looked ready to disagree, but one look at Kira made him double take.

'Good grief! That glare is just like Kim's used to be if I ever tried to go on a mission alone. I still miss her after all these years.'

Realizing he was beaten, Tommy just sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. Since you guys have already graduated, you can come with me…"

He was interrupted by Conner and Trent cheering out. Trying to keep up with his further thought, he continued, "but… you have to ask permission from your parents. Angel Grove is an almost two hour drive from here (A/N/: work with me please dear readers), plus we don't know how long we will be gone."

Trent knew his recently reformed father would have no issues with this and Ethan mom tended to not care what he did as long as he told her where he was going.

The hard fight would be for Conner and Kira. Conner's mom had tried to keep Conner on a tight leash ever since the divorce with Conner's father. Conner's twin brother lived with their father in Blue Bay Harbor. Conner and his brother never got to see each other, but they remained in contact as often as possible.

Kira's parents were a different story entirely. Of the five Rangers, only Conner knew that Kira was adopted. Her birth parents had mysteriously given her up for adoption when she was only five-years-old. Her adopted parents didn't like her that much due to her strange fashion and love for music. They were more old fashioned in nature and didn't understand why she wouldn't wear dresses and hang out with other girls.

Even now Kira stilled remembered her birth parents as kind hearted and always cheerful people. She couldn't understand why she was given up. She had ideas though. The day they gave her up, something odd had happened in the Granger household. Her then one-year-old baby sister, Hermione had somehow caused all of the furniture to turn pink. None of them believed it was Hermione who did it, but not even five minutes later, a man who would haunt Kira's dreams for the rest of her life arrived...

* * *

**And just like that, I cut the story off… to encourage further reading of course. Lol! So… what do you all think? Should I give up writing or should I put some effort into this story? **

**Also, what did you think of the family relations of Kira and Hermione (yes, Granger)? I'm trying to connect the different sagas in more way than just their mutual enemy. That's just dumb and would have been harder to write. This way there will be some more connections made between characters. Hope you like my idea.**

**Please review and I will continue writing Chapter 3!**


End file.
